Courage (Shrek)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Shrek". Cast: *Shrek - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Donkey - Scooby Doo *Princess Fiona (Human) - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dragon - King Kong (King Kong) *Lord Farquaad - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *The Big Bad Wolf - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Three Little Pigs - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer), Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee), and Tom (Tom and Jerry) *The Three Blind Mice - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids), Herman the Mouse (Noveltoons) and Danger Mouse *Gingy - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Pinocchio - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Magic Mirror - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *The Seven Dwarfs - Kermit The Frog, Fozzie The Bear and Gonzo The Great (The Muppets) *Angry Mob - Various Humans *Captain of the Guards - Sheriff of Nottingham (Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse) *The Seven Dwarves - The Ant Hill Mob (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *The Three Bears - Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Mr. Gepetto - Huckleberry Hound *Old Lady who owns Donkey - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Peter Pan - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tinkerbell - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Thelonius - McWolf (Droopy Cartoons) *Monsieur Hood - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Merry Men - Pirates (Peter Pan), Sid (Toy Story) and Savages (Pocahontas) *The Frog - Cricket Crockett (Cricket On The Hearth) *Flies - Bees (Thomas and Friends) *Shrek in Knight Armor - Ultraman Leo *Priest - The Cat In The Hat *The Snake - Seviper (Pokemon) *Man Who Sells Witch - Snoops (The Rescuers) *Witch - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Guard Who Breaks The Witch's Broom - Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *Witch 2 - Witch Hazel (Trick or Treat (1952)) *Three Fairies - Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Couple of Children from The "Who Woman Who Lives In A Shoe" - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) and Jane Darling (Return To Neverland) *Pied Piper - Woody (Toy Story) *Papa Bear and Mama Bear - Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *The Knights For Farquaad's Tournament - Dodos (Ice Age), Beagle Boys (Ducktales), King Salazar's Knights (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish), Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes/Robin Hood and His Merry Men/The Lost Dragon/Spy Quest) *The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair" - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *The Woman cheering "Alright" - Miss Red (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *The Guard next to Farquaad - Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Little Red Riding Hood - Rebeccca Cunningham (Talespin) *The Little Mermaid - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Puppy - Lady (Lady & The Tramp) *Woman Fainted - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse), True Heart Bear (Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) and Sapphire (Steven Universe) *Mongo - Jirass (Ultraman) *Snow White - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Cinderella - Selena (Gomez) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Shrek movies